This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: To determine the effects of macrophage co-culture on trophoblast function in vitro. PROGRESS: Decidual macrophages are thought to promote pregnancy success, in part through interactions with invading trophoblast cells in hemochorial placentation. However, the factors that constitute this regulatory cross talk are not well understood. rhesus monkey decidual and peripheral blood[unreadable]derived macrophages were co-cultured with primary rhesus trophoblasts. Macrophage functions including cell-surface marker expression, antigen uptake and processing, in vitro migration, and cytokine and chemokine secretions were evaluated. While most macrophage functions were unchanged by trophoblast coculture, changes in the secretion of selected cytokines and the migration of trophoblasts were noted when decidual (but generally, not peripheral blood monocyte[unreadable]derived) macrophages were cultured with trophoblasts. In addition, basal secretion differed significantly between peripheral blood[unreadable]derived and decidual macrophages for a broad spectrum of cytokines. When trophoblasts were pre-treated with an anti-Mamu-AG antibody, 25D3, there was no change in cytokine or chemokine secretion. Macrophage cytokine expression can be modulated by trophoblast coculture, but it remains unclear how Mamu-AG is involved. PUBLICATION: Rozner AE, Dambaeva SV, Drenzek JG, Durning M, Golos TG. Modulation of Cytokine and Chemokine Secretions in Rhesus Monkey Trophoblast Co-Culture With Decidual but not Peripheral Blood Monocyte-Derived Macrophages. Am J Reprod Immunol. 2011 Jan 31. doi: 10.1111/j.1600-0897.2010.00979.x. [Epub ahead of print] PMID: 21276119